Black Roses
by ThreeMadCookies
Summary: You're one of the strongest espadas and your crush is ulquiorra well what will happen in the future with you both?We'll see ( le me too 'cause i got a random idea for this story) This is a UlquiorraxOC/reader story enjoy (or not)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone here's the second **__**cookie, Rei. ,i write this story last night on my mobile phone and can't stop to write, this is a ulquiorraxreader story, enjoy it! This is my first story don't be so strict if there are grammar or any other mistakes 'cause i'm from Germany and yap that's it.**_

_**I don't own Bleach!**_

Prologue

You're one of the strongest Espadas in Las Noches. You have beautiful (Lengh) and (Colour) hair and your name is _. You walk through Las Noches, try to find your crush to tell him your feelings. In this moment you find him your heart beat becomes faster and your (colour) eyes sparkle.

You walk to him and say"H-Hey Ulquiorra."

"Oh, _. Is there something you need?"

"Not really, but I have to tell ya something-"

"Wait, first I have to tell you something..."

He comes closer to your and whisper:"I love you."

**_Flashback_**

Somebody walks in your room, it's Ulquiorra and you're blushing.

"_! It's time for a meeting and you're late."

You lay in your bed and wake up.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra . I slept too long"

You get dressed and you two walked to the Meeting Hall.

You say nothing and he doesn't either.

you starred on the floor and then to Ulquiorra, to the floor and then back to Ulquiorra.

"Why are you starring at me?" He asked.

And you say what you're thinking.

"Sorry, I was wondering if you had a crush."

You realize what you say and he blushed. Yes, Ulquiorra blushed.

That was the moment. The moment he saw your strengh, your beauty and your humor.

The moment he fell in love with you.

**_End Flashback_**

You realize what he said and you blush. He kisses your neck and you say:

"I love you too."

He knows that it around 11 pm and he took you in your room in bridal style a lay you into your bed and he does also.

"Ul-Ulquiorra-"

"Shhh...Sleep, just sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello guys, it's me again, Rei. Please tell me if my storys are good and what i can do better. Well i'm sorry if ulquiorra becomes a little bit oc. _**

**_I don't own Bleach_**

You wake up, see the sunlight. Ulquiorra by your side, still asleep. You laugh quitly because he looks so cute when he's asleep.

He wake up and he kiss you.

"Mornin' ulqui"

"Ulqui? Is that my new nickname?"

"umm... Maybe"

"My silly, beautiful girl"

You try not to blush but you do he realize it and kiss you again

"L-Let's do and have breakfast", you say.

At breakfast aizen said that you two don't have to work for the next three days.

"What can we do, ulquiorra"

"We can do many things you know"

Your eyes wide open.

"Umm, no let's go to the beach in the world of living"

"Okey if you would like to do that"

You can't find the way to the beach but on the way you see Ichigo

"Oi _", he say

"Hey Ichigo can you show us the way to the beach?"

"Sure, but why is HE with you?"

"Well, I'm her boyfriend", ulquiorra say and he lay an arm around your shoulder.

Ichigo rais an eyebrow and looks confused.

"Why you have to be there?"

"Inoue and rukia rent a beach house. If you would like you two can have a room there?"

"Sure, thank you Ichigo"

You three arrived at the beach and it seems like all important persons from the soul society is there.

You all have a good time at the beach and you make sand castles and waterbattles.

You and Orihime decide to make dinner and she try to give you her creation of food which is Apple Ice cream in a noudlesoup with strawberrys and chocolate.

After dinner you and ulquiorra go to your room.

"_ do you know i read many books in which a couple rest at a beachhouse and the girl lost her virginity?"

Your eyes are wide open and you blush.

"Why did you say that to me?"

He comes close to you and wispert:

"Because i would like to be your first"

He kiss you and give you a Black rose.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**_

_**Hey Guys this is the last chapter, the final. Thank you for your reviews. I had a dafuq-why-are-the-people-like-my-stories-face well enjoy the last chapter**_

**_I don't own Bleach!_**

Your cheeks turn into a dark, dark red and he bagin to let fall article of clothes.

"Ul-ulquiorra you're naked." you whisper.

"I know and do you know what else.."

He comes very close to you.

"You're naked too."

With these words he open your bra and pull your underpants off.

His hands are touching every inch of your body.

His lips are crashing against yours and his tongue force your mouth and you moan.

Your realize that his hand is on your breast.

He kisses, sucks and nibbles your right nipple.

You close your eyes, enjoy that feeling, moaning.

Suddenly he stop.

"Ulqui? Continue."

"Beg to make me continue."

"Aww please, please continue Ulqui."

"As you wish."

He kisses his way from your breasts to your navel.

You place your hand on his back of his head.

He kisses the area above your pussy.

"D-don't tease me Ulqui."

"shh enjoy it _."

Two of his Fingers rub your clit.

"_, you're wet."

He bit lightly in your ear

"are you sure that you want it _?"

"are you f**king kidding me? Of course I want it!"

He places it between your legs and now you realize how large his dick is. He realizes your embarrassed face and he says:

"Just realx."

"Will it hurt very much?"

"Do you know that I'm not a woman? But i think it will only hurt for a few moments."

And now it is in you and pain comes through your body. You close you eyes and he rub your sides of your body try to soothe the pain. He slowly begins to move in and out.

The pain fade and is replaced with pleasure.

So he stark to going faster and faster, deeper and deeper, grabbing your hips. You moan loudly and he does quietly.

He kisses your neck and you moan again. You both are moaning with pleasure.

You can't hold it anymore and so you come with a loud moan.

He changes the position into the doggy-style. He grabs your hips.

You bit in your lip and his moans are getting louder, he slams it in you.

Ulquiorra comes inside you, pulls it out and you two lay down on the bed.

He wraps his arms around you and you kiss hist chest. You two are hugging.

"_?"

"Hm?"

"I love you "

"I love you too"

**Next Morning**

You wake up but Uqluiorra isn't next to you.

You go to the kitchen. Ichigo is there.

"_, sounds like you two had fun last night."

You blush.

"Uhm do you know where Ulquiorra is?"

"Wait... three, two, one."

And then he comes in the kitchen with a lightly smile on his face and a bouquet of black roses.


End file.
